Sparkle Chord
Voice Actress on the rise to fame and former MLP Analyst. Backstory Sparkle grew up in the grand city of Manehattan, in a small apartment on the 23rd floor of the Manehattan Apartment Complex. She was living with two ponies by the name of Lavender Dusk, and Nebula Jazz. Lavender was an artist and aspiring Broadway performer, while Nebula was an astronomer. The two of them had taken in Sparkle when she was just a foal, when they had found her on their doorstep. Sparkle hadn’t the slightest clue that she was adopted, and had spent her filly years simply living out life, and enjoying her time. When she was young, her mother would take her to see many musicals, and would often play her favorite Swing records while at home. Sparkle would often sing and dance to these records, and her parents discovered that she had a wonderful singing voice. So, as soon as she was old enough, Sparkle’s parents enrolled her in the Manehattan Academy for the Arts, in hopes of helping Sparkle use her talent for good, and helping her continue to improve her singing. Sparkle never really understood why she had to go to school, and she wasn’t very fond of it. Although the music-related classes were fine, other things like math were very irritating to sit through. Sparkle was also a bit of a social outcast at school, and her peers often made fun of her. Since she wasn’t able to use magic as of yet, and she acted a bit strange compared to everyone else, very few ponies wanted to be friends with her. In hopes of finding a friend, Sparkle would often try to show off or impress her classmates, in an attempt to gain attention. And although she did gain attention, it wasn’t the kind she was looking for. Her crazy antics almost always ended up in disaster, and this only led to her classmates ridiculing her even more. However, a few ponies admired her courage to keep trying even when she had failed so many times, and these were the ponies that became her friends. Having friends had made school life a bit easier, although it still felt like a chore. Her two friends, Soprano Sonnet, and Harmonic Hues were aspiring musicians. Soprano wanted to be a songwriter and singer, and Harmonic wanted to be an artist and “Stomp” musician. Constantly hearing about her friends’ aspirations had led Sparkle to begin thinking about what she wanted to do in life. Sparkle spent quite some time simply pondering the question rather than actively pursuing something. She finally took action in seeking out a goal in life when her school’s talent show came around. Initially, Sparkle’s entry was a failure, but after spending the weekend at her favorite café, and hearing a swing performance with magnificent vocal harmonies, Sparkle had decided to change her act last minute, and use her skills to her advantage. Sparkle had only recently learned how to use her magic, and the first spell she had successfully used had been a Harmonization Spell; which allowed her to create up to 3-part harmonies with her voice. She had gotten quite good at this spell since she first learned it, and had decided to use it to enhance her performance. The talent show had been a huge success, and Sparkle’s performance of a song by Frank Sinatrot (with added harmonies) had won her the prize for best musical performance. Sparkle had actually earned her cutie mark during the performance, but didn’t notice until after the Awards Ceremony. But regardless, she had realized that singing was her special talent. Once she had earned her cutie mark, Sparkle still took awhile to decide just exactly what genre of music she wanted to pursue. But after some thinking, she eventually decided to become a singer in a Swing band, since she had always loved swing music, and most Swing bands had a lead singer. So, from then on, Sparkle began her search for a Swing band to join up with. Once she had completed school, she began performing at various Open Mic events around Manehattan, hoping that eventually someone would take interest in her voice. And eventually, someone did. One day, while Sparkle was out performing at an Open Mic event, the owner of a local café who was looking to hire entertainers found Sparkle to be quite talented, and asked her if she would like to perform a gig at his establishment in exchange for pay. Sparkle happily accepted this offer, and to her surprise, many other offers to perform from other business owners soon followed after. Eventually, Sparkle figured that until she found her swing band to perform with, she could make money by doing freelance work around the city. Sparkle continued to perform at various cafés, shops and recreational centers in exchange for bits for quite some time, meeting many new friendly faces in the process. Among these faces was a popular acoustic musician by the name of Rhythm N’ Blues. Sparkle had met Rhythm after one of her gigs at the Far-Afield Tavern (one of Rhythm’s favorite hangouts.) At the time, Rhythm had been searching for a female voice to sing with on his new album, and, impressed by Sparkle’s talent, offered her the position. Sparkle happily accepted this offer, and the two worked together to produce an album. Rhythm’s agent had been quite impressed with Sparkle’s work on the album, and had offered her a record deal with Manehattan Records. Although initially she was going to decline the offer, as she still wanted to find her swing band, the agent explained to her that he could help her find the band she was looking for, and proposed a contract that allowed her to continue doing freelance work until they found a swing band for her to join. Liking the idea, Sparkle agreed to the contract, signing onto Manehattan Records as a part time solo artist until she and her new agent found the band she was looking for. While working at the record company, Sparkle met an aspiring DJ named Harmony Beat, who had recently started working at Manehattan Records. Sparkle and Harmony became close friends, and would often spend their free time hanging out together. To this day, Sparkle is still searching for her dream band, recording songs under her new record label and continuing to do freelance performance work around the city. When she’s not performing at a gig or recording a song, she can often be found recording videos in her studio as a hobby. Personality Sparkle is an extremely optimistic, caring and trusting pony. She’s the kind of mare who always cuts her Sunflower butter and Orange marmalade sandwiches in the shape of a heart, and breaks into song at any given moment. She always tries to see the bright side of every situation, and is almost never in a bad mood. And when she is, it’s never for long, and she’s typically back to her normal, sunny self in no time! She is also very trusting of others, and prefers to travel in a group rather than go it alone. Sparkle cares deeply for her friends, and is concerned for their well being constantly, so if any of them are put in danger, she begins to panic, stressing out until the danger is resolved. Sparkle often uses her natural charisma and adorableness to wiggle her way through sticky situations, and is usually able to get what she wants through use of her signature pouty face. Sparkle is fond of coming up with crazy plans to achieve her goals, but she usually acts a bit hastily, and her plans usually backfire. Sparkle is also very ambitious, and if she sees an opportunity that may benefit her, she’ll chase after endlessly until she is able to get it. Sparkle is a hopeless romantic, and loves to imagine fairytale romances, especially for herself, although she doubts one will ever come true for her. Sparkle is also extremely oblivious, and often does not notice when somepony is being sarcastic, or is interested in her. However, if Sparkle falls for somepony, and is teased about it, she will become very flustered, and if teased, will begin stammering uncontrollably, unable to finish a single sentence. Sparkle is also a huge dork, and is obsessed with adventure and fantasy stories. Although she’s never told anyone, she also enjoys role-playing on occasion. When she was younger, Sparkle was always seeking attention, and strived to be the star of the show. However, this often led to her ending up in embarrassing situations, which slowly dwindled down her self-confidence. Because she is always seeking to please and gain the attention of others, Sparkle often tries to act much more confident and focused then she actually is, especially when trying to impress someone. However, this also often backfires, and she ends up making more of a fool of herself whenever she tries to appear competent. Flaws Sparkle is the kind of pony who leaps before she looks, and falls hard afterword. Due to her “acting before thinking,” sort of nature, she’ll often end up in sticky situations, even though her intentions are (usually) pure. Sparkle is rather sensitive, and easily hurt, often taking teasing too literally; only realizing afterwards that the teaser did not intend to hurt her feelings. Sparkle also has a habit of misreading situations, and will sometimes say the wrong thing, leading to awkward circumstances. She also has terrible timing, and often speaks up or acts too early or late, leading to even MORE awkward situations. Sparkle has always been a bit of an outcast, especially as a filly. Because of this, she is a bit socially awkward, and sometimes has trouble talking to ponies. Sparkle has always been a bit of a late bloomer, which was especially evident as a filly. This was due to the fact that Sombra’s Dark Magic had affected the Time Spell used to send Sparkle into the future. In addition to removing half of her magical ability and her crystalline appearance, it partially affected her mentally as well, causing her to be a bit slow when it came to learning, as well as getting her cutie mark. Sparkle is a fan of practicing magic, but when she is learning a new spell, it more often than not backfires, leading to catastrophic events, temporary memory loss, and sometimes genetic alterations, which can be reversed. Since Sparkle has never been outside of Manehattan before, she lacks a sense of danger or fear, and if she encounters something new and exciting (even if its potentially dangerous) she will often charge for it head-on. To some ponies, this may seem like fearlessness, but in reality, its really just recklessness. Sparkle has a weaker magic aura, and didn’t learn to use her magic until later in life (and was teased because of it) because of this, she is very insecure when it comes to her magic. She lacks confidence in her magical abilities, and will sometimes belittle herself over it, telling herself that she is weak, or is too inexperienced to perform a certain spell. She is also very sensitive to negative comments about her magical abilities, since she was teased about it so much as a filly. If anypony says anything negative about her magic, she will become very depressed, but she wont say anything, as she doesn’t want ponies to know that this gets to her. Sparkle is a bit of a crybaby as well, and she doesn’t react to failure or things that upset her very well. She’s usually the first to run home crying if she messes up. Sparkle also has a horrible sense of direction, and can get extremely lost very quickly if she strays from her route at all. Literally just getting distracted by one object can completely turn her around. Due to this, she always carries a map with her, in hopes of not getting lost. Unfortunately though, this doesn’t help much. Magic and Spells Sparkle’s magic is on the lower end of the unicorn spectrum. Aside from basic spells such as levitation or illumination, all of her spells are activated by special songs, which she must perform in order to use her spells. The following is a list of spells Sparkle can perform according to her headcanon. * Harmonization Spell: '''Sparkle’s signature spell. This spell allows the user to create upto 3-part harmonies with only one voice via the use of magic to manipulate the vocal chords and the sound waves as they come in contact with the air. Since this is the spell Sparkle performs best, she is able to go further with the spell than other ponies using it can, being able to create up to 5-part harmonies with the spell, as well as being able to adjust the harmonies she creates for new songs, whereas under normal circumstances, the spell only allows for harmonization with pre-established songs. Mastering this took quite a bit of practice however, and Sparkle still hasn’t perfected the spell. This spell can also be referred to as the Harmony Spell for short. * '''Decibel Adjustment Spell: '''Sparkle can use her magic to alter the volume levels of sound waves. * '''Voice Alteration Spell: Can be used to alter the pitch, sound, speed, and inflections of a pony’s voice. * Voice Replication Spell: an alternate version of the Voice Alteration spell. This spell can be used to adjust the users voice to sound identical to anypony’s voice. The user can only copy voices they have heard though. * Pitch Pipe: Sparkle can use her magic in combination with her perfect pitch to act as a sort of pitch pipe. She can recreate any note with her magic by altering the sound vibrations in the air to the correct pitch. * Levitation: Sparkle can perform levitation spells as well. She uses them for a wide range of things, such as writing, as well as grabbing and moving various objects. Sparkle cant lift heavy objects with this spell however, since her magic aura is somewhat unstable. (Heavy objects meaning objects exceeding 30 pounds.) * Illumination Spell: Sparkle can perform basic illumination spells, for when she is in a dark area, or if the power goes out. So her horn can basically be used as a flashlight. (She likes to call this spell; The Flashlight Spell.) * Healing Spell: Sparkle has access to basic healing magic, but since healing magic is a highly difficult spell (and her magic aura is considered to be on the weaker end of the spectrum) Sparkle cant exactly perform this spell correctly. Instead of just healing ponies, it actually drains some of her own life energy as well when she uses it, and she basically ‘takes the injury onto herself.’ For example, if a pony had a cut on their left hoof, and Sparkle were to use the spell to heal it, the cut would be healed, but it would be on her left hoof instead. In addition, Sparkle can’t use the spell to cure illnesses, only physical injuries. She can’t use it to revive ponies, and because of the damage it does to her, she can’t do massive or large physical injuries, only smaller ones like cuts or scratches. She also cannot use it to heal herself, due to the paradoxical way the spell is set up (every time she uses it she takes the injury onto herself, thus using the spell on herself would do nothing.) the spell also gives her a massive headache when she uses it, since it is so difficult, so Sparkle has learned to not use this spell often. Shows Sparkle Chord Reviews Sparkle Chord Reviews is Sparkle's main show on her channel, in which she reviews characters and episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Occasionally, she also does Top 10 lists, and Pokemon reviews. Sparkle Chord Reviews is uploaded every 2 weeks. Sparkle Chord Sings Sparkle Chord Sings is a side-series that Sparkle does on her channel alongside Sparkle Chord Reviews. In this series, Sparkle sings songs from MLP, and other things that she is interested in. This series does not have a set upload schedule, although episodes are often released either to go with Sparkle Chord Reviews, for holidays(example: hearts and hooves day) or on occasion, instead of her regular reviews. The OC Creation Theory The OC Creation Theory is a podcast starring Sparkle Chord and F1r3w0rks(Keldeo). In this podcast, they work together to create OCs, while explaining the process behind it. It is a show that is still in development, and currently only had one episode released. My Little Musicals An upcoming series of specials in which Sparkle Chord performs parodies of musicals as characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. These will occur about once a year. List of Episodes The following is a list of episodes of Sparkle Chord Reviews in chronological order: Episode 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tawub3f7xpg Episode 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmPewzM5rVc Episode 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VGmqC4wiVE Episode 4: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIfD7H6h3iY Episode 5: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1G_t_DBzME Christmas Special(featuring The Autistic Pony): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pZzyF-QMNI Episode 6: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBJ5O5yr384 Episode 7(featuring a friend): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ut9yuxn05qI Episode 8(featuring Rose Pal): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAHYBon9Qt4 Episode 9(featuring Keldeo): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDsTp4g7b5c Episode 10: https://youtu.be/Ko-7yLMPSew Episode 11(200 subscriber special): https://youtu.be/-EAq3s0kT_c Episode 12: https://youtu.be/QBWPilT5_7g Episode 13(300 subscriber special): https://youtu.be/b6nQS9Mf8aY Episode 14(live from BronyCon!): https://youtu.be/qhv1E5HA9Jc Episode 15: https://youtu.be/xpqskfnDqAs One Year Special: https://youtu.be/SIJTxt7Zeyc Episode 16: https://youtu.be/ehC_uyOZe08 Episode 17: https://youtu.be/JRpUfT_YXZw Episode 18: https://youtu.be/3KWbt5s8mhM 1000 Subscriber Special: https://youtu.be/eRag3_Ja_W8 Episode 19: https://youtu.be/pq7FuYCPvBY Episode 20: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sh7Et-54XUU Trivia *Sparkle has Perfect Pitch. *Since her cutie mark has to do with music, Sparkle has super hearing. However, this also means that sounds such as squeaking bugs her immensely. *Sparkle's OC went through 5 renditions before becoming the pony you see today. *Sparkle's main unicorn magic skill is a Harmonization Spell. *Sparkle's favorite fruit is Strawberries. * Sparkle has her own blog, which she updates with the release of her reviews. The blog can be found via a link on her YouTube Channel. * Sparkle's favorite music genre is Swing. * Her favorite Disney Princess is Giselle from Enchanted. * Sparkle's favorite classical music piece is Pachelbel's Canon in D. * Sparkle Chord has been featured on EQD: http://equestriadaily.com/2016/11/apples-frozen-musical-parody.html Links YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6NaJYGVoCwNCdjtJL_HQUw Google+: https://plus.google.com/u/0/+SparkleChord DeviantArt: http://sparklechord.deviantart.com GalleryCategory:FemaleCategory:Unicorn OCCategory:Alphabetical Screen Shot 2015-03-15 at 5.19.39 PM.png|Sparkle's main pose Screen Shot 2015-03-25 at 12.36.12 PM.png|Sparkle playing the piano Screen Shot 2015-03-25 at 12.36.40 PM.png|Sparkle with her saddle bag SparkleGalaDress2(now with hairstyle).png|Sparkle's Grand Galloping Gala dress Screen Shot 2015-03-25 at 12.36.31 PM.png|Sparkle Chord Equestria Girls style Screen Shot 2015-03-25 at 12.36.22 PM.png|Sparkle as an anime character Sparkle Chord Concept Art.png|Concept art of Sparkle Sparkle Chord Outfits Concept Art.png|Sparkle's different outfits; Casual, Winter, and Formal Sparkle Chord Crystal Pony.png|Sparkle Chord as a crystal pony Sparkle Chord as Mabel.png|Sparkle Chord cosplaying as Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls Sparkle Chord Redesign.png|Sparkle Chord's new design Sparkle Chord Christmas Outfit.png|Sparkle Chord in a special Christmas-themed outfit Sparkle Spacesuit.png|Sparkle in a spacesuit! Sparkle Chord Timeline.png|Age Progression Chart, from left to right: age 4, current, and future (roughly 30 or so) Sparkle chord's cutie mark.png|Sparkle Chord's Cutie Mark - Redesign by Shadow Fire Category:Bronalysts Category:Voice Actors